1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to computer apparatus and, in a preferred embodiment thereof, more particularly relates to the mounting of a chip card reader in a device bay area of a computer.
2. Description of Related Art
A chip card is an electronic device having a relatively flexible, credit card-sized body in which an electronic chip is embedded, the chip typically being either a microprocessor or a pure memory chip with simplified latching. As commonly referred to in the computer industry, a chip card conforms to ISO standard 7816-1 through 9, and is typically used for purposes such as, for exemple, identity access control, electronic banking, security access control and access to a computer itself. Chip cards are typically readable/writeable devices and are used in conjunction with PIN numbers (personal identification numbers).
To access the information contained in the chip portion of the card, a device referred to as a "chip card reader" is employed. A chip card reader basically comprises a flat rectangular read head device having a cross-sectional size somewhat larger than that of the chip card, and a slot into which a chip-containing end portion of the card may be inserted. The head portion functions to operatively couple the chip to external electronics to carry out the read/write functions of the chip card.
The conventional method of incorporating chip card read/write capabilities into a computer has been to mount the read head on the rear side of a device bay faceplate in a manner such that the generally plate-shaped read head extends transversely from the faceplate rearwardly into its associated device bay, with the read head slot opening being aligned with a corresponding card insertion slot formed in the face plate. The primary problem with this conventional technique of mounting a chip card reader on a computer is that the presence of the mounted chip card reader at the front end of the drive bay precludes the mounting of a peripheral device, such as a hard disk drive, in the drive bay. In other words, the entire device bay must be dedicated to the installed chip card reader which encroaches into the bay in a manner preventing the installation of another peripheral device therein.
From the foregoing it can readily be seen that a need exists for an improved installation technique for mounting a chip card reader at the front end of a computer device bay in a manner which does not preclude the installation of another peripheral device in the bay. It is to this need that the present invention is directed.